godfather1fandomcom-20200213-history
Crime familys
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Crime familys *PLEASE DO NOT CLICK LINKS BELOW PLEASE ONLY CLICK THE CATEGORY LINKS PLEASE THANK YOU *Barzini crime familyOrganization Barzini crime family In: New York Founded by: Emilio Barzini Years active: 1920s-present Territory: Manhattan, Queens, Staten Island... sharking, murder, prostitution, conspiracy, bribery, money laundpleasering Allies: Tattaglia, Cuneo, Stracci and Forlenza crime families Rivals: Corleone... *Stracci crime familyOrganization Stracci crime family In: New York Founded by: Victor Stracci Years active: 1930s-present Territory: New Jersey, Manhattan Ethnicity... , bribery, money laundering, fencing, theft, hijacking, illegal gambling Allies: Barzini, Tattaglia, Cuneo and Indelicato crime families Rivals: Various gangs... *Corleone crime familyOrganization Corleone crime family Don Vito Corleone. In: New York, Las Vegas, Reno, Miami Founded by: Vito Corleone, Peter Clemenza, Salvatore... , money laundering, murder, fraud Allies: Tommasino, Zaluchi, Clemenza, Bocchiccio, Greco, Molinari and Indelicato crime families Rivals: Barzini, Tattaglia... *Tattaglia crime familyOrganization Tattaglia crime family In: New York Founded by: Phillip Tattaglia Years active: 1920s-present Territory: Brooklyn Ethnicity: Italian... , bribery, money laundering, fencing, theft, hijacking Allies: Barzini, Cuneo, Stracci and Lucchesi crime families Rivals: Corleone and Zaluchi crime families... *Cuneo crime familyOrganization Cuneo crime family In: New York, Buffalo Founded by: Carmine Cuneo Years active: 1930s-present Territory: the Bronx, Hell's Kitchen... , murder, conspiracy, bribery, money laundering, fencing, theft, hijacking, illegal gambling Allies: Barzini, Tattaglia and Stracci crime families Rivals... *Mangano crime familyOrganization Mangano crime family In: Florida, Cuba, Sicily Founded by: Samuele Mangano Years active: 1950s-1960s Territory: Miami, Havana Ethnicity... : Sicilian Criminal activities: Racketeering, Contract killing Allies: Corleone crime family Rivals: Granados crime family The Mangano crime family were led... *Almeida crime familyOrganization Almeida crime family In: Cuba Founded by: Esteban Almeida Years active: 1950s-1960s Territory: Havana Ethnicity: Cuban Criminal... activities: Racketeering, arms trafficking, chop shops Allies: Fidel Castro, Roth crime family Rivals: Trapani's family A Cuban based family and ally... *Granados crime familyOrganization Granados crime family In: Mexico, Florida Founded by: Rico Granados Years active: 1950s-1960s Territory: Miami, Florida Ethnicity... : Mexican, Spanish Criminal activities: Racketeering, diamond smuggling, adult entertainment, gunrunning Rivals: Corleone, Roth and Mangano crime families... *Falcone crime familyOrganization Falcone crime family In: United States Founded by: Frank Falcone Territory: Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Reno Ethnicity: Italian, Italian... -American Criminal activities: (labor) racketeering, illegal gambling, prostitution Allies: Molinari and Chicago crime families The Falcone crime family is a crime... *Molinari crime familyOrganization Molinari crime family In: United States Founded by: Anthony Molinari Territory: San Francisco, Las Vegas Ethnicity: Italian, Italian... -American Criminal activities: illegal gambling, (labor) racketeering, drug trafficing Allies: Falcone and Corleone crime families The Molinari crime family is located... *Greco crime familyOrganization Greco crime family In: United States Years active: 1910s-present Territory: Philadelphia, Atlantic City Ethnicity: Italian, Italian... families The Greco crime family is a Mafia family based in Philadelphia that was ran by Don Frank Greco during the 1950s till the 1970s. The family succeeded... *Tramonti crime familyOrganization Tramonti crime family In: United States Territory: New Orleans, Miami Ethnicity: Italian, Italian-American Criminal activities: illegal... families Rivals: Corleone crime family The Tramonti crime family is a crime family in New Orleans and was led by Carlo Tramonti untill his death in the 1960... *Alioto crime familyThe Alioto crime family was a West Coast family which moved to New York in 1940. The Aliotos were known to have strong ties with the Stracci family... and the Falcone family close to their territories in the West Coast. They co-owned the Hotel Alioto, Their main HQ in New York, which was usually used for peace... *Roth crime familyOrganization Roth crime family In: Florida, New York, Cuba Founded by: Hyman Roth Years active: 1920s-1960 Territory: Miami, Havana Ethnicity... : Jewish, Italian-American Criminal activities: Racketeering, Bootlegging, illegal gambling Allies: Corleone and Almeida crime families Rivals: Granados... *Maranzano crime familyOrganization Maranzano crime family Salvatore Maranzano. In: New York Founded by: Salvatore Maranzano Years active: 1920s-1934 Territory: Manhattan... laundering, hijacking Allies: Capone and Tattaglia crime families Rivals: Corleone crime family The Maranzano crime family was a criminal organization in New... *Forlenza crime familyOrganization Forlenza crime family In: United States Founded by: Vincent Forlenza Territory: Cleveland, Las Vegas Ethnicity: Italian, Italian... and Lakeville Road Group crime families Rivals: Corleone crime family The Forlenza syndicate from Cleveland was a largely Italian and Jewish run family led... *Zaluchi crime familyOrganization Zaluchi crime family In: United States Founded by: Joseph Zaluchi Years active: 1930s-present Territory: Detroit Ethnicity: Italian... , Italian American Criminal activities: (labor) racketeering, illegal gambling, drug trafficking Allies: Corleone crime family Rivals: Chicago, Forlenza... *Tommasino crime familyOrganization Tommasino crime family In: Sicily Founded by: Lionele Tommasino Years active: 1920s-present Territory: Corleone, Bagheria Ethnicity... : Sicilian Criminal activities: racketeering, money laundering, bribery, fencing Allies: Corleone crime family The Tommasino crime family was a Mafia family... *Drago crime familyOrganization Drago crime family In: Florida, United States Founded by: Vittorio Drago Years active: 1920s-present Territory: Tampa, Miami Ethnicity... and Chicago crime families The Drago crime family (1920s-present) is a Florida based crime family and was founded by Vittorio Drago in Sicily. Vittorio's son... *Coniglio crime familyThe Coniglio crime family is a criminal organisation in Milwaukee and one of the twenty-four crime families in the United States. It was run... *Tony rosato crime family *Carmine rosato crime family Category:Barzini crime family Category:Stracci crime family Category:Corleone crime famliy Category:Tattaglia crime family Category:Cuneo crime family Category:Mangano crime family Category:Almeida crime family Category:Granados crime family Category:Falcone crime family Category:Molinari crime family Category:Greco crime family Category:Tramonti crime family Category:Alioto crime family Category:Roth crime family Category:Maranzano crime family Category:Forlenza crime family Category:Zaluchi crime family Category:Tommasino crime family Category:Drago crime family Category:Coniglio crime family Category:Tony rosato crime family Category:Carmine rosato crime family